Mistral
Mistral, also referring herself as the Cold Wind of France, is a major antagonist in the video game Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. She's a cyborg ninja that's a member of the Desperado Enforcement LLC, as well as being the only female member as well. She is also the one who trained the IF Prototype LQ-84i K-9000 during his time as an unofficial member of Desperado. She was voiced by Salli Saffioti. History Past Before the events in Rising, Mistral was orphaned from her French/African family at a young age during the Algerian Civil War of the 1990s. She quickly served the French Foreign Legion in attempt to find revenge for the people who killed her family. This would lead to her murdering countless in wars of Iraq and Afghanistan and soon she would quickly grow tired of them. Her ideals would change once she meet Senator Armstrong and that convinced her to join World Marshal. Training Blade Wolf Within the events of the Bladewolf DLC, Mistral was in charge of maintaining the AI LQ-84i (Bladewolf). This was rigorous training through virtual reality but LQ would always question authority at any chance it got. Nowhere near ready to fulfill an actual mission of assassinating the African Politician Mistral felt LQ was a disappointment. Sundowner would have to carry that mission on his own instea of using UGs. On a mission to liberate Abkhazia Mistral tested LQ by challenging a hired mercenary Khamsin. She desired to see LQ perform at his best by disabling his own inhibitors, which was the moment where LQ escaped and everything in World Marshal was sent out to destroy it. Soon after LQ kills Khamsin only to realize Mistral fooled the renegade AI and always had control over it. She then humiliated and bent LQ to her will. Encountering Raiden Mistral later encountered Raiden at Desperado's base of operations, a refinery plant located near the coastline. After dropping her coat off, she revealed all she knew about him, including his former nickname from the Liberian Civil War, "Jack the Ripper." She remarked about their similar pasts, although she quickly learned that the similarities ended there and that they were quite different as people. At first, she had her Dwarf Gekko fight Raiden, but eventually the two fought on the rooftops. Later on, their fight fell down to the main level of the plant. Sensing the end of the battle to be near, Mistral then attempted to smash Raiden with "L'Etranger" with a downward slam. However, Raiden parried the blow with his sword, and then proceeded to inch closer and proceeded to backhand her. Irritated at Raiden's persistence, she then tried to thrust at him with the L'Etranger. However, Raiden jumped over one of her thrusts and L'Étranger pierced a liquid nitrogen tank instead. Landing on her weapon, Raiden performed a flip and cut open the tank, freezing her with the liquid nitrogen. Raiden then finished off the immobilized Mistral in mid-air. Despite her defeat, she nonetheless felt some content in her death because she realized what it felt like to die for a cause, and expressed her wish towards someone (implied to be Steven Armstrong) to continue to fight due to her belief that he wouldn't fall. Her last words, however, were imparted in French as she expressed her love with all her heart. Her client, Dolzaev, having contacted Mistral just after Raiden had landed the finishing blows to her, ended up confused with her remarks and almost broke down regarding her last words due to her never having said this before then, before Raiden took over Mistral's communication radio and informed Dolzaev that she was not talking to him. Afterwards, her Pole-Arm weapon was later copied after a careful analysis of her battle data. Personality Mistral, alongside Jetstream Sam, is considered to be the most stable and sane member of the Winds of Destruction. A killer looking for a challenge, she takes an interest in Raiden. She believed she and him shared a lot in common due to the fact they both served as child soldiers. She was also vengeful as a child, taking the life of her parent's killers. Blade Wolf DLC revealed that Mistral still as cruel and sadistic as Sundowner. She relishes every chance of torturing others, particularly towards her Dwarf Gekkos, which she objectified and seemed to have little regard for, except when they were useful to her in battle. On one occasion, she used the Dwarf Gekko as a makeshift chair and to cradle herself, while the Dwarf Gekko clearly struggled to support her weight. Evidence of Mistral's callous treatment could also be seen when she gave false promise on Blade Wolf just to humiliating the wolf-like robot and briefly gave tender care to a damaged Dwarf Gekko, before forcibly yanking two of its arms off and stomping the core, much to its discomfort. Powers *Enhanced strength *Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Speed *Nanomachine Enhancements *Cyborg Enhancements Trivia *Mistral's sadistic tendencies make her a similar villainess to Kess. *Mistral bears a strong resemblance towards Lucia from Devil May Cry 2. Navigation Category:Female Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Femme Fatale Category:Game Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Misandrists Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Master of Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil